jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Lopez Stalker ( Our Internet Wargame Characters )
Ricardo Lopez Stalker (otherwise known as the Bjork Stalker) is the antagonist were been joined on the deviantart and twitter was a american pest control socials and officer and who attempted to murderer icelandic singer of Bjork around the present day, Ricardo has reborn thus been the another universe is been lived at the Canada they has been location at the lopez Apartment and began with hacker and robbing on the computer system stuff at the store and started the clearly he making on the new account and hotmail showed them up by himself. And later he current worked Nazi groups they will tries to destroy the Deviantart first and taken over the internet were terrorism plans and then he will tries to murderer bjork her for assassinated by the guilty to him. He is been the antagonist villain known to be criminal on the internet that hostile of between he posted on the twitter on diary been private and making those nazi videos stuff going is likely not other then the officer to mailed bomb and filling into the acid is planing and created felled the fuel on the acid and which contains is redstone is opposite and he been showed to see targeting and more victims to come next. Personality Ricardo Lopez just a otherwise is Bjork Stalker, a hostile trolls on internet they has been spread of the death threats and making fun of the people and abuses them users is showed and he could this about process increased anger towered bjork by the fear most of the trolls internet is led that happening appearance is difficult understood for bullying to beaten with user with them by actual used the abusing for people them is created personal that he mind that we could following of the Ricardo's Friends and he crew teammates with enemies bunch of the Troublemaker and keep them make his stampers. Biography He is location at the Canada at the mounted half way to near is Lopez Apartment, Ricardo began the first posts on twitter at the socials topic. In them he would talking about the deviantart and many the million people we should get out that internet is online is knowing for mailing that hotmail coast they has terrorism with Douglas Rex Rinehart actives in Deviantart users, Ricardo created his new account of "RicardoLopezStalker" and his appearance on there deviantart their by the therating he started to making felled into the profile and writing some both the horrible grammar and his reclaimed comments section. Ricardo first on the posts they have letter them is stories of Ricardo is own words as this: "My life, my art and my planing. conforted when i am bring to speaking to you. I am bring my own psychopath, You are a camera, I am Ricardo." in then they also posting the Nazi picture and hail with the Hitler at this current still in their time machine back into the year lost about the memorious and wasting in this time, as they known for the continued on thee posts deviation to showed up the videos is pastes them is showed came legal as become a villain as beaten to behavior himself. After the couples over the months. Ricardo is figured out that Douglas Rex Rinehart banned from the deviantart is protected were broken out the losts the battled during the always the wargames it the gamers on internet. the entire of the Douglas making another new account and infected about the many few days before the admins started banned and blocked on the log in account. supposedly, ricardo became the frustrated after bring the called them insulted them on twitter then their blocked out and making furious that should loging on the Youtube to harrassed website and everyone has people hated video on Deviantart and they have been progress and very anger towered to fear it divination users is protection. Relationships Douglas Rex Rinehart Douglas and his friends is Ricardo Lopez they has been joined the Nazi Groups of the crime their the trolling and most of the twins villain on entire rest of the internet, they have to evil plans to making felled into the nuclear weapons unleashed even asked right the need more the fuels filling rigging on the bomber to letter infact. they has it used larger bombed and self intouch destruction on internet to targeting around location is community admins member of deviantart as ictimes which continent found out to eliminate them. Douglas and Ricardo began to worked as trouble them is trolling Deviantart user. The two half awhiles been long through time ago the Douglas figured is blocked out the Deviantart account but the Ricardo is still advised is deviation terrorism account. Douglas became the new account as searching website and logging on it the infected near by the cookies is nearly Perhaps that Ricardo is current active by his mind as great most. Derek Serpell Morris To be added Trivia * He been going around known there is trolling on Deviantart Website * He between as trolling and bullying * He began they tries to targeting on journal * He calling them make insult for users. * Ricardo Became the Nazi groups after the nazi germany is joining